A Complicated Love Square
by sailorsun777
Summary: She watched him watch her watch him. It was a love square. A very complicated and unknown love square, because not one of them realized it was there, mostly because they assumed Sasuke to be gay, or just asexual.


**A/N: **Hi! It's been awhile! ^_^''. Actually probably a LONG while, but this is a story from wayy back when that I never finished, so I figured I'd finish it now and post it for everyone! I hope you guys like!

**Title: **A Complicated Love Square

**Summary**: She watched him watch her watch him. It was a love square. A very complicated and unknown love square, because not one of them realized it was there, mostly because they assumed Sasuke to be gay, or just asexual.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto, some sort of conclusion or some kind of closure would be created already! Gah.

* * *

It was a love square. A very complicated and unknown love square, because not one of them realized it was there, mostly because they assumed Sasuke to be gay, or just asexual.

But that wasn't the case.

Sakura was walking across the bridge when she noticed a figure in the trees across from her. She brought out her kunai in defense, until she realized whose chakra resided in the tree. She quietly snuck behind him and watched Sasuke watch Hinata watch Naruto training in order to be strong enough to protect Sakura (except not one of them realized they were watching another). Talk about crazy love squares.

She continued to watch Sasuke who was watching Hinata who was watching Naruto, until she heard her name being called… loudly.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed out as everyone jumped. Everyone looked towards Sakura who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh… Naruto! Hi! I was just… passing by and uh… wanted to know if you'd like to go for some ramen!" Naruto instantly disappeared with a poof of smoke and appeared behind her with a kunai to her throat.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Sakura-chan?" He asked with all seriousness.

'**We finally ask him out for ramen and he believes I'm an impersonator?! Let's kick his ass! CHYEAH!'** Inner Sakura shouted.

"NARUTO!!" She punched him through three nearby fences and finally into a street pole. "I take time out of my very busy day and ask you for ramen and you call me an impersonator?! That's for attempting to attack me! And you can forget about the ramen!" She had to admit she was a little impressed at how he had managed to put a kunai to her throat in just seconds.

_**'Sasuke could do better you know…'**_ Inner Sakura pointed out.

_'True. And Sasuke's much better looking. Do you think he was watching me? Oh my gosh, maybe that's why he was up in the tree in the first place! He totally wants me.'_

**'Chyeah! I mean c'mon. We're beautiful. He must be stalking us, just like that rabid group of fans over there.'** Ignoring them, Sakura walked up to the tree.

Little did she know, he had already directed his attention back to his secret crush, Hinata.

"Sasuke, I know you're up there! What are you doing following me like this? You aren't another one of my fanboys are you?" She said, batting her eyelashes up at the tree.

She received no response.

Angrily, she punched the tree with a powerful chakra-filled punch. It fell down, bringing Sasuke along with it.

She smiled as Sasuke glared at her. "Now, as I was saying, ahem. Sasuke-kun! What are you doing following me like this? You aren't another one of my secret fanboys are you?"

Sasuke merely stared at her.

**'Oh, he's staring again! He must think I'm beautiful!'** Inner Sakura thought. Sakura began to approach him. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke had not been staring at Sakura, but in fact had been thinking to himself.

_'This girl is freaking nuts… gotta get away… where's Hinata-chan…HINATA!'_ He noticed Hinata leaving in the same direction as Naruto and also began to head in that direction.

_'I've lost to Naruto once, there is no freaking way I'm letting him win again. That dobe's too stupid to notice my precious Hinata-chan anyway. In the end, I WILL WIN!'_ He cackled maniacally in his head until he realized he had caught up to Hinata.

"Hinata-san." He said, attempting to maintain his cool image, while inside, going crazy.

"S-Sas-uke-san! W-What a surprise! Are you looking for N-Naruto too? Not that I was or anything, I mean, it's not like I even know where he is! I was just assuming he'd go to the ramen stand not that I know he goes there at lunch almost every day!" She said so quickly she didn't have time to stutter as much as she usually does. She blushed furiously.

"Uh… no. But I'm going to the ramen stand anyway. Come if you'd like." He said, while really thinking, _'Man, I am so great at this stoic face. Gotta keep it up. Can't let her know I'm trying to lure her into a date,'_

"Ano… I w-wouldn't w-want to impose." She said nervously. The truth was, she also wanted to go so she could see Naruto, but she didn't want to seem too obvious.

"It's fine." He said impassively.

"Okay then. Arigatou." For some reason, Hinata could not help but feel at ease around Sasuke. It must be because he did not try to talk to her.

"Hn." He continued to walk towards the stand, a few steps ahead of her so she wouldn't be able to notice the smirk that wouldn't seem to disappear from his face. At least until they reached the ramen stand.

He scowled as he saw Naruto already sitting down waving his chopsticks in the air hungrily.

"Hinata-chan! Teme! What are you two doing here? Together?" He looked back and forth at the two of them suspiciously. Then he smiled.

"Iie! It's not l-like th-that!" She said, motioning with her hands that she wasn't really with him, just with him.

"It's okay, I get it. You two wanted to surprise me! How'd you know that today is the day I finally graduated from the academy 5 years ago? You guys are the best!" He smiled happily. Hinata blushed.

_'Just go with it, or else Naruto will realize you like Hinata and take her away from you!' _Inner Sasuke screamed.

"Yeah sure. It's your 5-year graduation anniversary, so where's the free food?" Naruto's smile faltered.

"What?"

"Well, surely we're not going to pay. It's your celebration of course,"

"Yeah, it's my celebration, so you guys must be treating me!"

"And why would I come to do that, dobe?" He inquired, quirking his eyebrow a bit.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY CELEBRATION, TEME!"

Their childish argument continued until Sasuke's head began to ache, but it wasn't like he was going to give in to Naruto just like that!

Meanwhile with Hinata (only four feet away from the two)

_'He just said I was the best! Oh no! What if he realizes that I forgot? What am I going to do? What should I give him? Where would I even begin to look? What if Naruto hates it? Wh-'_

A sudden plop followed, though completely unnoticed by the bickering friends.

"Hn. Dobe. It's not like your graduation was anything special anyway,"

"What did you say, teme?!"

"You heard me. Or are your ears as small as your-" He paused.

"Where'd Hinata go?"

"You must have made her run away with your scary face, teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked around, trying not to look so frantic._ 'I know she wouldn't pass up the chance to spend time with Naruto… so she couldn't have left on her own. Hinata-chan! I'll save you!'_

"Uh… forget it. I'm arguing with a dropout. I'm sick of ramen anyway. Cya dobe," He rushed out of the stand and searched for any signs of her midnight blue locks.

As he continued to yell at Sasuke's retreating figure, he noticed Sakura walking past.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Let's have that ramen now!" He exclaimed across the street.

Sakura noticed all the sudden stares, and glared at Naruto. She marched up to him and punched him on the head.

"Not so loud, baka! And no way! I offered and you thought I was some impersonator! I don't think so," she shouted back.

"Demo, Sakura-chaaan! Don't you know what today is?"

_'Duh. Naruto's been talking about celebrating his graduation from five years ago. But if I tell him to remember, I feel like he'd get the wrong message, and then I'll never get Sasuke-kun!'_

'**But you know he deserves it. He's gotten much stronger and faster. Remember today's incident? Not to mention, he sure has gotten hotte-'**

_'That's enough! Sasuke-kun still rules, even if he doesn't see me, or acknowledge me. But he will, I just know it!'_

"Um. Ramen day, like any other day? Listen, I gotta go. Cya!"

Naruto sighed as she walked away.

Meanwhile, Hinata finally came to her senses thanks to Sakura and Naruto's argument. Her head still aching from the fall, she decided to remain laying down to regain any lost brain cells.

"Ayame-chan. I don't know what to do. I've tried everything! But it's not like she'll ever recognize now much I really love her," Naruto sighed depressed.

_'He loves me?'_ She was close to another fainting spell, when Ayame replied,

"Sakura-chan just isn't ready to accept it, that's all. Just have some patience. She'll come around. It's pretty obvious you guys are closer than anyone else,"

_'So it was Sakura-chan?'_ She jumped up and ran, tears in her eyes.

'_I knew it. Naruto has never really spared me a passing glance,'_ she cried as she passed Sasuke without even a hint of notice.

Sasuke, though, was shocked to find her crying. He followed her all the way to her secret hideaway.

"Why can't I be as strong as Sakura? Why can't I be as pretty?" she yelled at her training posts slamming them with her Jyuuken until they were nothing but twigs.

Sasuke stared in awe a few hundred feet back (so as not to be noticed by her Byakugan). Not only was her fighting style impressive, she had taken off her most precious jacket! He felt like the luckiest man in the world, being the only one to ever see the secrets behind that hideous jacket. And… why in the world was he bleeding? He held his nose and collected himself as he continued to admire Hinata's many attributes.

After letting out all her anger, she walked towards the waterfall, dipping her feet into the pool of water around it.

"What makes you think she's pretty?" A deep, rumbling voice behind her asked.

"She's vibrant, she doesn't feel any need to cover up, she's completely proportional, and she-" Hinata jumped up in surprise.

"W-wha… how… Sasuke-san! How did you even hear me?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"I didn't," he stated as he pointed towards his eyes. Hinata understood. His Sharingan most likely allowed him to read her lips. That meant… her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-san! I cannot imagine you as a spying type!"

"Um. I just happened to be passing by when I saw you, yes that's it,"

"Oh! How silly of me. Forgive my rudeness, Sasuke-san," she said politely.

"-kun. Are we such strangers that a formal suffix must be used?" He asked playfully, itching to hear his name roll off her tongue. "Plus, you always add –kun to the dobe's name, I would hardly call that fair," he added, with a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Sasuke-k-kun." He felt his heart skip a beat.

"A-anyhow, seriously, how does anything you described make Sakura any prettier than you?" He inquired.

"Look at me. Nothing about me describes pretty. I have plain hair, I'm completely disproportional, and Naruto thinks so too," she said, whispering the last part.

"So you think pink hair the color of …chewed gum… is sexi-uh-prettier than your own?," He asked staring intently at her long raven hair. He almost reached out to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. "Plus, her super strength and aggressive nature aren't really what I call attractive,"

Hinata giggled.

"You know, Sakura-chan really likes you! You should not talk bad about her like that,"

"Doesn't mean I like her back. I have someone else in mind,"

"Oh, the great Sasuke-sama, with a girl in mind?" She said, semi-playfully. For some unexplainable reason though, she felt disappointment? She immediately dismissed the feeling.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked, as he gave into his urges, grasping a lock of her beautiful hair.

Hinata's discomfort suddenly increased.

"S-Sasuke-san! What would happen if she saw you? She might misunderstand us!" She exclaimed, backing away. Then she stopped. His eyes held a deep emotion that she could not understand. It was similar to Naruto's when he would stare at Sakura.

Then, a sudden flash of realization passed through her. She thought back to today's event with Naruto,

_"She'll never recognize how much I love her"_

_'If Naruto-kun loves Sakura-chan and the gleam in his eyes only further displayed his love for her... then Sasuke…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke began to speak, leaning in closer and closer.

"My favorite color? Black or dark blue. Least favorite color? Pink. My favorite flower? Believe it or not, lavenders."

_'The color of your eyes'_ he thought to himself.

"My least favorite flower? Sakura." he claimed in disgust. "Gentle versus aggressive? Surprisingly, gentle like the Jyuuken, soft but deadly,"

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going with this?" Hinata whispered, for fear her voice would reach outside their quaint bubble that seemed to shrink with every second as Sasuke continued to lean into her.

"My favorite girl? You." He finally closed the space between their lips. For Hinata, the kiss sent sparks through her body as she shivered in content. Then, her thoughts flew to Naruto, though at the moment, he felt completely unimportant as she finally got the nerve to move her lips in sync to Sasuke's.

They finally broke apart, panting.

"That felt…"

_'-Right.'_

"-completely inappropriate! I-I-I can't be with you right now! N-no! I can't let you h-hurt Sakura-chan like that!" Hinata panicked. She had not envisioned any sort of relationship with Sasuke (though she was now beginning to).

"P-plus, Y-you know how I feel about N-na-" Why couldn't she remember her own crush's name? "I gotta go."

She ran off, contemplating what to do now.

Meanwhile, Sasuke smirked to himself. He knew she was only denying the inevitable. At least "for now".

It was only a matter of days before he would be able to claim her to himself.

But for now, they were nothing but a complicated love square.


End file.
